The Explosion
by artykidd
Summary: There's an explosion in the lair, sort of. And this is one turtle's reaction.


Hey everyone. I needed a break from _the Fire Inside_ so I came up with this little one shot. Please don't ask where the inspiration came from. It's too horrifying. Lol

Anyway, here goes and as always read and review please.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm running through the sewers. My heart is beating so heavy and hard I almost want it to explode. The sound of it keeps pounding into my ears. My body is screaming for me to stop but I can't. There was an explosion in the lair. Well not an explosion but some kinda' leak. Gas leak, yeah that's what Donnie yelled. I think. Anyway, I had to get out. I guess my sense of smell is more sensitive than the others because I couldn't take it. I felt like I was gonna' get sick. So here I am running as fast as I have ever run before. I can feel the water and muck splash as my feet hit the tunnel floors. It's early spring so it's still cold. I keep breathing hard and I don't want to stop. Finally, I have to.

I made it to my destination. I'm at the end of the pipe and I'm overlooking the bay. I make my way over to the edge and sit down, breathing deep. I inhale the scent of the ocean, it's salty and I can taste it on my tongue. It's still riddled with soot and smog from the city, but considering what I've just run from, my home, the city air has never smelled so sweet.

My home. Oh God! I just ran out! I left them there! Are they okay? Splinter! What about Splinter, he's been sick with a cold lately and I didn't even see if he was all right. Oh man. I can't believe I just ran like that. Well maybe Leo got to Splinter. I hope.

"Raphael?" It was Donnie. "It's okay. I took care of all the gas. It's gone now. You can come home."

"Yeah, in a minute Don, okay?"

"Sure Raph."

So he sits down beside me and dangles his feet over the edge like I'm doing now. It's quiet for a moment before he talks again.

"So why did you run?"

"I don't know."

"Liar"

"Yeah, alright. The smell was awful. It made my stomach feel…… I don't think I can explain…… I just had to get outta' there." I couldn't look at him. I was still looking down at the water below. It was a calm night and the stars were reflecting in the water. So pretty.

"Hey guys. Master Splinter sent me to check on you. Everything ok?" It was Leo. I automatically flinched and tensed up. I can't explain why. I think its just habit now 'cause I've been doing it so long. Heck, most the time the guy doesn't even do anything but I still get edgy around him just the same. Donnie must have figured it out because he answered for me. Me, I'm still staring at the water below.

"We're fine Leo." Donnie replied. "Did the overhead vents kick in?"

"Yeah Don they did. I'm glad you thought of installing them. Although, I didn't think we would be needing them for this kind of a situation." Then he lets a chuckle out. He's laughing! I don't freakin' believe it! I took a deep breath again, and finally spoke. "Splinter OK?" God I sound so weak.

"Yeah Raph he's fine. Funny thing about that cold of his. It was actually a good thing. His sinuses are so stuffed up right now that he can't smell and it didn't affect him."

"Good."

"And?" He asks me.

"And what?"

"And aren't you going to ask about Mikey?" Mikey? Mikey? He wants me to be concerned about Mikey?

"No Leo I'm not! He can rot for all I care. He's the cause of it all." I start tensing up again. I'm clenching and unclenching my fists I'm so mad.

"C'mon Raph." Donnie again. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I start to calm down. "Let's get back to the lair. OK?" He's already up and extends his hand to help me up. I take.

"Alright I'll head back but only cause I want to check on Splinter."

"C'mon Raph. Mikey feels awful and wants to apologize." At this point I can't take anymore of his voice. He was walking behind Donnie and me so I spun around and poked my finger in his face. I must have been real angry cause I didn't yell.

"Listen Leo," I growled. "If Mikey wants to apologize fine! But I ain't forgettin' about this. He even so much as hints about eating one of those double bean burrito pizzas with extra jalapeno's and I promise you…………….." This time I'm so I whisper to get my point across. " I will throw him out that drain pipe."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, how did I do?


End file.
